


Lammen rannassa

by teapertti



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Kului viikkoja ennen kuin he löysivät pojan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina on maannut koneellani pitkään, sillä sen julkaiseminen ei ole tuntunut hyvältä. Mielestäni tämä tarina ei tee kunniaa lähdetekstilleen, sillä Ahirun hahmo kuvataan ficissä täysin toisenlaisena kuin mikä itse sarjan kontekstissa olisi realistista. Kirjoitettuani täysin eri fandomiin sijoittuvan tarinan "Mennyt maailma" ajattelin kuitenkin, että olisi mukavaa julkaista nämä kaksi tekstiä jotka teemojen näkökannalta sisältävät paljon samaa. Myös jo aikasemmin julkaistu "Mathilde" voisi liittyä osaksi tätä temaattista trilogiaa, sillä kaikki kolme tarinaa käsittelevät ajan, perhesiteiden ja kuoleman suhdetta toisiinsa.

Kului viikkoja ennen kuin he löysivät pojan. Ehkä Mies pelkäsi sitä paikkaa eikä halunnut tulla lähelle; ehkä ajatus hänen hukkumisestaan oli niin sietämätön, ettei kukaan halunnut kohdata järven pohjassa odottavaa todellisuutta. Minä seurasin naarausta heinikon lomasta, vakavia miehiä jotka nostivat velton ruumiin koukun avulla ylös. Hän katsoi olinpaikkaani kohden, etsien katseellaan jotakin. Kai hänellä oli oma aavistuksensa tapahtuneesta, tai sitten ei. Minua hän tuskin näki, sillä olin muuttanut tältä järveltä pois kauan sitten. Hän varmaankin luuli etten palaisi enää koskaan.

Oli mennyt vuosia siitä kun uin ensimmäistä kertaa järvellä. Ne ajat olivat painuneet jo kauas pimentoon, syvälle mieleni tummiin sopukoihin. Niin kuin Mieskin kerran sanoi:

"Ei sillä ole enää mitään merkitystä, mitä me olemme joskus olleet." Minä alistuin kohtalooni. Useimmille minunkaltaisilleni ankoille se ei ole vaikeaa, sillä he eivät tiedä paremmasta. Mutta jos on kerran kävellyt kaupungin katuja ihmisenä, iloinnut ja surrut ja rakastanut ja tanssinut kuin ihminen, ei ankan kohtalo vaikuta enää järin auvoiselta. Jos olisin aina ollut tällainen, tuskin miettisin elämää ja kuolemaa samalla tavoin, tuskin kysyisin itseltäni: mitä merkitystä minun olemassaolollani on? Sillä jos kerta sillä, mitä minä olen ollut, ei ole enää väliä, miksi sitten minun nykyisyydelläni olisi?

Princess Tutu, traaginen prinsessa. En sitä roolia valitessani tiennyt, kuinka epäkiitolliseen osaan lopulta joutuisin. Toisaalta silloin halusin tehdä sydämestäni hyvää, olin nuori ja luulin, että hyvät teot palkittaisiin vielä jonain päivänä. Jos muistaa vielä päivän, jolloin syntyi, tai kuoriutui munasta, niin ei pitäisi koskaan aliarvioida vuosien painoa eläväisen yllä! Sillä mitä lopulta ovatkaan menneet ajat kuin raskaita muistoja mielessä, taakka itse kunkin harteilla.

Kun olin nuori, Mies tuli katsomaan minua jokainen päivä. Hän seisoi järven rannalla ja huusi:

"Ahiru!" Ja minä uin hänen luokseen siivet viuhuen ja toivoin, että olisin yhä osannut puhua. Oli niin paljon sanottavaa, asioita joista olisin halunnut kysyä ja tarinoita joita olisin halunnut kertoa. Joskus seurasin häntä hänen kotiinsa ja istuin hänen lämpimässä sylissään ja kuuntelin hänen puheitaan heistä kahdesta, Prinssistä ja Prinsessasta, jotka olivat lähteneet ja muistakin, joita en enää uskonut tapaavani. Hän puhui ja minä kuuntelin, säilöin jokaisen hänen sanansa sisälleni. Ehkä silloin jo tiesin että jonain päivänä hän ei tulisikaan rantaani päivään tai kahteen, ja seuraavan kerran tullessaan ei selittäisi poissaoloaan. Kun päivät alkoivat muuttua viikoiksi, minä nousin itse siivilleni ja lensin etsimään häntä.

Kävi niin että hän meni tahoillaan naimisiin, ja uuden arjen kiireet saivat hänet hiljalleen unohtamaan menneisyytensä, johon myös minä kuuluin. Hän lopetti kirjoittamisen ja ryhtyi tanssinopettajaksi Akatemiaan. Toki hän joskus kulki metsän siimekseen, toi mukanaan Naisen leipomaa leipää palan tai pari ja kutsui minua nimeltä. Mutta nyt tapaamiset olivat lyhyitä eikä hän enää puhunut. Sanat olivat osa todellisuutta, ehkä hän pelkäisi, että hänen kehrääjän lahjansa ulottuisivat puheeseenkin, että uudet kohtalot alkaisivat äkkiä syntymään tai vanhat jatkumaan hänen puhuessaan. Hiljaisuus imaisi sisäänsä kaiken, mitä meissä joskus oli. Me emme olleet enää Fakir ja Ahiru, vaan Mies ja Ankka, kuin aihe jossain typerässä maalauksessa jota myöhemmin kutsuttaisiin "romantiikan ajan tuotokseksi".

Olin vihainen. Joskus ajattelin, ettei ihmisten ja ankkojen sielunelämässä ollut hirveästi eroavaisuuksia. Mutta se oli ennen niitä kaikkia elämäni tapahtumia jotka muuttivat minut pysyvästi. Princess Tutun kohtalo oli kadota. Minä en kadonnut. Sanottiin, että olkoon onni niille, jotka kohtaloaan noudattavat, ja kunnia niille, jotka sitä vastustavat. Mutta kunnia, mitä sillä ankka tekee? Ihmisen kunnia on kuin hehku, joka ei ikinä katoa hänen ympäriltään. Mutta linnulle kunniasta on yhtä paljon iloa kuin sormustimesta: ei siis ollenkaan. Linnut eivät ole koskaan pöyhkeilleet tai kantaneet kunniamerkkejä. Kukaan ei muistanut minua sen jälkeen kun tarinat olivat kadonneet ja kaupunki palannut normaaliksi. Eikä minun tarinanikaan jäänyt elämään, vaan katosi ajan virtaan, sen tilalle tuli uusia tarinoita ja uusia sankarittaria.

"Ei minkään tarinan kuulu pyöriä paikoillaan", Mies sanoi minulle kun olin istumassa hänen puutarhassaan. Nainen yritti hätistää minut pois: hän ei siis tiennyt, kuka minä olin. Katselin Miestä kun hän käveli puutarhassa levottomana, kyllä hänellä oli yhä omatuntoa jäljellä. Ei vain tarpeeksi että hän voisi tuntea minunkin tuskani. Siinä tilanteessa kylvettiin juurikin se vilja, jonka tulisimme joskus järven luona niittämään. Minä levitin siipeni ja lensin etelään, vaikka kotijärveni oli lännessä. Toivoin ettei hän tajuaisi sitä, vaan palaisi joskus järvelle ja jäisi kaipaamaan, moittimaan itseään kaikista niistä valinnoista, joita hän oli tehnyt ja tulisi pitkien elinvuosiensa aikana vielä tekemään.

Minä asuin vuosia lammissa ja metsissä ympäri maata. Tein sitä, mitä ihmisenä en voinut: lensin. Levitin siipeni ja annoin tuulen virrata niiden alle. Ihmisille lentäminen, tai ajatus siitä, merkitsi vapautta. Mutta minä olin luopunut vapaudestani ottaessani osaa ihmisten asioihin, ja siksi vaikka lentäisin kuinka kauan, minun sydämeni olisi vankina siinä paikassa ja siinä ajassa, joka oli jo mennyt. Joskus unelmoin Prinssin tai Prinsessan tulevan esiin metsän siimeksestä, syvimmissä unissani saatoin jopa nähdä Drosselmeyerin – mutta sen jälkeen tarinoiden tasot erosivat taas ja minä olin yksin.

Lopulta, kahdentoista vuoden jälkeen, palasin takaisin sinne mistä olin tullutkin. Puita oli hakattu jonkin verran lammen ympäriltä, mutta muuten kaikki oli ennallaan, aavemaisen ennallaan. Epätoivo oli vettä, kaikki sen tiesivät. Kun kerran pääsi oli pinnan alla, se täytti koko kehosi, eikä sen vallasta päässyt ennen kuin joku tarttui sinuun ja veti pinnalle. Mutta ankka oli epätoivossa kuin kotonaan, sillä ankka oli veden ja ilman ja maan lintu, se saattoi elää missä tahansa ja selvitä. Ja siksi minäkin selvisin.

Järven rantaan tuli eräänä päivänä poika, jonka silmät olivat mietteliäät ja kasvot päivettyneet. Hän tuijotti minua pitkään, venytellen jäseniään ja upottaen jalkansa tummaan veteen. Lammen pinnalle muodostui väreitä. Minä uin lähemmäksi, vaikka olin kuluneet vuodet vältellyt ihmisiä visusti. Saatoin aistia hänen nuoren pojan tuoksunsa, ja se toi yllättäen mieleeni asioita omasta nuoruudestani. Minun ei tarvinnut arvailla, kuka hän oli: kohtaamisemme oli yhtä luonnollinen ja väistämätön tosiasia kuin kaikki ne aiemmatkin kohtaamiset ihmisten kanssa, jotka olivat muuttaneet elämäni. Levitin siipeni ja annoin sulkien helskyä veden pintaa vasten. Hän säikähti ja kavahti pystyyn.

Poika tuli kävelemään järven rantaa pitkin useana päivänä. Toisinaan hän ui, toisinaan vain katseli veden pintaa ja minua.  Jollain tavalla me ymmärsimme toisiamme. Ehkä hän aavisteli jollain tavalla, että minä olin se salaisuus, jota hän kipeästi etsi, minä olin se, jota hänen isänsä piilotteli sydämensä perukoilla. Hän ei ollut mikään omatunnoton mies, kyllä minun hylkäämiseni oli ollut hänelle uhraus. Minä olin nähnyt sen hänen silmistään. Mutta siinä uhrauksessa ei ollut mitään verrattavissa minun omaani. Hän oli taistellut menneisyytensä kanssa koko ikänsä. Niin, siinä me kaksi olimme erilaisia. Hän oli jo käynyt sen kamppailun joka musersi minut.

Eräänä päivänä uin rantaan odottamaan. Poika saapui keskipäivän aikaan, hänen hoikat jalkansa olivat mustelmilla, asuihan hän aivan metsän laidassa. Silmät näyttivät pohdiskelevilta. Nähtyään minut Poika pysähtyi ja jäi vähän matkan päähän rannasta. Minä katsoin häntä, en liikauttanut sulkaanikaan. Hetken aikaa tuijotimme toisiamme, erilaisina ja silti niin samanlaisina. Hän oli nuori, minä olin vanha; hän halusi tietää tämän maan salaisuudet, ja minä halusin ne hänelle kertoa. Veden pinta liplatti, tuuli tunkeutui höyhenten läpi viileänä. Minä käännyin ja uin hieman kauemmaksi, sen jälkeen katsoin taas häntä silmiin.

"Seuraa", sanoin mielessäni.

"Seuraa, ja minä näytän sinulle tämän maa salat." Hän otti askeleen järveen, toisenkin. Järvessä oli äkkisyvää, minä tiesin sen hyvin. Hänkin oli ehkä saanut varoituksen vanhemmiltaan joskus nuorempana, mutta nyt hän oli uskalias. Minä seurasin, kun hän menetti tasapainonsa, vajosi syvälle pinnan alle. Muistelin niitä aikoja, kun en osannut vielä kohdata ihmisten kärsimystä, en tajunnut kuinka kärsimys lopulta määritti aikaamme täällä. Se kasvatti meistä nöyriä, katkeria, vihaisia, vahvoja. Pojan liikkeet olivat alusta asti voimattomat, ehkä hän ei todella taistellut vastaan. Parempi alistua kohtaloonsa.

Kukaan ei ulkoapäin uskoisi, mitä järvellä oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen kun pinta oli tyyntynyt. Minä lensin kauemmas, sydämeni tuntui omituisen keveältä. Kaupunkilaiset saapuivat järvelle useat kerrat, kuulin hänen nimensä huudettavan, joka kerta epätoivoisempana. Lopulta he saapuivat naarauskoukkujensa kanssa. Mies oli laittanut kätensä puuskaan, hän seisoi järven vierellä hievahtamatta. Ymmärsin äkkiä, kuinka paljon hän olikaan muuttunut, ja hetken aikaa tunsin syvää tuskaa. Levitin siipeni ja lähdin pois. Jos linnuille ei suotu kunniaa, niin miksi he ansaitsivat katumuksen?


End file.
